


Consequences of Time Travel

by kyoanime



Category: Batman Beyond, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Amused Rex, Bat Family, Crossover yet not, Dick is pleased with this, M/M, Rex needs some popcorn due to Sassy Terry, Sassy Terry, Smart Terry, Time Travel, Wally West you are now part of the Bat Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoanime/pseuds/kyoanime
Summary: Chronos did more damage to time than thought and as such the future was being destroyed; however, those that were touch by the time energy that had not been born yet are going to be dragged into the past. This means Terry and Rex are going on a trip and get the bonus of being de-aged, though they are not the only ones. The past is about to get very chaotic, especially for Gotham.





	Consequences of Time Travel

**Author's Note:**

> Terry's younger brother is not his biological brother. I have altered Terry's parentage from what it was in Batman Beyond and the how, which is why is brother does not share DNA with him. The bat clan will be involved and I will likely be pulling from many different verses for them. This will not have a huge impact on the Justice League since the only one directly involved was Batman. All other changes I decide to make to the verse that are not due to events in the fanfiction I will let you know about in notes like this before the chapter.

"Bruce?" Asks Terry on the com crouched on the roof of a building where he was watching a group of Jokerz.

"Kid you are about to go for a ride," states Bruce with a hint of fondness and regret in his voice.

"What do you mean by that?" asks Terry now concern, Bruce showing emotions was a rare occurrence and over the com was unheard of unless someone was on the verge of death.

"This universe start to destabilize some time ago when Chronos started doing those time jumps. Turns out when he jumped through time he created fractures in the universe that lead to this time being shunted off to protect it from the energy that the loop he was left in created so that it did not destroy the universe. The universe is now purging this time to take the loop out of existence," states Bruce causing Terry to freeze.

"How long have you known about this and why would I be going for a ride? If this time is disappearing wouldn't we just all blink out of existence with it," questions Terry having now moved away from the Jokerz and on to a different roof to continue the conversation without worry of being overheard.

"Superman brought this information from that Fortress of his shortly after the loop was started. The thing is that due to the fractures in the universe it will be pulling those that had contact with the past, that do not currently exist, before it was corrected into the repaired universe. However the Fortress has predicted that it will be slightly further into the past as to get rid of all fractures," answers Bruce sounding tired.

"So I will go, but because you already exist you will not," sums up the basics of the situation for them.

"Yes. A few of the civilians and other villains in Gotham will also be going with as well with you and Warhawk," replies Bruce as he is the one with the memory of what exactly happened.

"What am I going to do in the past Bruce? No one will know me or Warhawk since we are going even further into the past and while it will be easy to convince the League of Warhawk's identity due to his abilities and eyes all I have is my knowledge which is not enough for the League since I will have no concrete proof," says an agitated Terry.

"One Warhawk is on his way to you since it will be easier to write off if everyone appeared in Gotham, two change into your civilian clothing, and three when I meet you I ran a DNA test that I had forgotten about," replies Bruce making Terry grumble as he started to change out of his Batman suit.

"Why are you bringing up a DNA test on me up now? My parents will not remember me let alone be old enough take in a teenager even if I am almost of legal age," Retorts Terry as he finishes putting his shoes on.

"One you will be de-aging with the time that the universe goes back to heal the fractures so you will be about fourteen on arrival and Rex will be eighteen. Two the DNA test is important because your parents are not your actual biological parents," responds Bruce.

"You are kidding me right! I am going back to fourteen and my parents are not my parents, this is a lot of bombs to drop at once Bruce!" replies a stun Terry only keeping the small measure of calm he has right now due to his years as Batman.

"It's important you know all of this now because it is going to happen in less than five minutes. I do not know how, despite the research I have done trying to find out, but you are mine and Wally West's son. If past me does not take you in I know Wally will," states Bruce.

"Why wouldn't past you...Right around this time Jason Todd has just come back from the dead though the Bat clan does not know that yet and you will soon be dealing with Damian being dropped into your life. A second biological son a few years older would be suspicious especially if he is claiming to be from the future," puzzles out Terry as Warhawk lands besides him.

"Indeed. The only other step I was able to do for you was make it so that your equipment and supplies will appear in the secondary base with a data blast that will change all the passcodes to the current ones and the approve list to only you," replies Bruce sounding proud at his reasoning and remembering of the Bat clan history.

"That's why you had me move everything to the secondary base. I thought you were just making room for new projects," states Terry in exasperation at Bruce's secret keeping.

"Yes it was. You are too easy sometimes kid. Have a safe trip," says Bruce with the goodbye clearly in his voice just before the world changes all around Terry and Rex, who is also dressed in civilian clothes and has his eyes hidden with a hologram.

Terry and Rex ended up mind air since the building was a lot smaller in the past. Thankfully they both had enough skills to land safely.

"Police Station," Terry sighs out as he looks around while hiking his bag higher on his shoulder.

Rex looks at Terry clearly puzzled.

"When ones all of a sudden ends up in a new place with now memory of how they got there a police station would be the likely first stop," clarifies Terry pulling at his now loss clothing with a frown.

"Right, well the fire escape is that way. I wonder if the League picked up any kind of energy signature caused by this," replies Rex as they head towards the fire escape.

"If not them Bruce will have noticed something is off. You might need to prepare yourself for a Batman interrogating you," replies Terry with a slight smirk and the clear sign of discomfort that gets from Rex.

"This is going to suck for at least awhile," sighs Rex as he takes in the situation.

"Yeah it is especially since we are the only heroes that came for the future. It’s a little weird though, I feel sad that we lost so many people we knew but I do not feel the need to mourn since they are either alive in this time or will likely come back into existence," contemplates Terry as they make their way to street level.

"It will be a very emotional rollercoaster. I wish they would have told us about this earlier so that we could have prepared better," groans out Rex with a scowl.

"You know we would have just turned into worrywarts and stressed. I doubt even Superman and Batman together could repair time fractures in a universe," replies Terry with a hint of fondness in his voice.

"Yeah I suppose so. You are a really cute and small at fourteen by the way," replies Rex with a smirk.

"Shut up," snaps Terry with a scowl that looks more like a pout on his younger face.

They travel the rest of the way to the police station in comfortable silence.


End file.
